


Fighting The War

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: Arugments, Blood and Gore, Capture and kill, Death, Gen, Other, Revenge, Trust, Violence, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: With the World at stake, the 1st platoon takes on the beach in Normandy. Known as Kraut territory.P.s This story is being worked on.:)





	1. Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to play Call of duty World War 2 and I must say that I absolutely love the game. Tbh Turner's my favorite. I guess it has something to do with his loyalty towards his men.

We were headed into Kraut territory which only made matters worse. The Germans were getting bolder and bolder everyday and by the time we hit the beach, they were already hitting us from the other side. Turner had wanted us to regroup and wait for reinforcements but Pierson had something else in mind.

"There's no turning back. We have to keep moving !!

"Pierson !! This isn't kasserine. We need to fall back. Aiello and Stiles flank left. Daniel's ?

"Yes Sir ?

"You and Zussman flank right.

"Copy that.

"Pierson with me. We'll regroup on the other side.

"Yes Sir. They said taking off in opposite directions.

"Should've just stuck to the plan.

"Now's not the time. We need to get up that hill.

"Sure. Pierson said taking off. It's your show.

"Shit.

"Keep it together Zussman. We're almost there. 

"That's easy for you to say. Why do I feel like Pierson's gonna fuck this all up ?

"He's our Sergeant. Just keep your head down and keep moving.

"Now we're talking. Zussman said taking down the enemies. Holy shit. How many are there ?

"To many. We'll need to flank em.

"How ? 

"I'll go around back. You stay here and keep em pinned.

"Sure. Since when did you become so professional ? 

"Since the day I decided to join the Army.

"I guess the farm business wasn't cutting it ?

"Just cover me.

"Gotcha.

Daniel's took off running towards the back of the building as Zussman continued laying down fire. When he got there he took down several enemies before storming the building.

"Fucking Kraut. Daniel's said scanning the building. Zussman ? How's it looking ?

"Not good. Reinforcements are coming in fast.

"How many ?

"To many.

"Alright. I'm coming.

"Good. Zussman said taking cover. What took Ya so long ?

"Krauts had me pinned. Where's Aiello ?

"He's over the hill.

"What about Turner and Pierson ?

"Don't know. Maybe Stiles will know.

"Alright. Let's go.

"Right behind Ya. Zussman said following close behind.

"Shit.

"Relax. It's just us.

"Daniel's ?

"Fuck. Aiello said throwing a smoke. I almost shot you.

"Where's Turner ?

"Don't know. We thought guys you were with em.

"We're supposed to meet them here.

"I don't know. Stiles said panicking. Something's not right.

"Stiles is right. We should head back. Their probably trapped.

"Are you fucking nuts ? Those Krauts will tear us apart. 

"I'm not leaving without them. Daniel's said reloading his weapon. You guys can either help, or stay here. Either way I'm going back.

"What ? So you can get yourself killed ? Zussman said stepping in. No fucking way I'm coming with you.

"Someone needs to stay here just in case shit goes sideways.

"You have something else in mind ?

"You can go but your gonna need back up.

"Guys. Stiles said stepping in. As much as I would love to join in on this conversation, now's not the time. Whatever you're going to do we need to do it fast.

"You're right. There's a bunker over there. We can use it to find Turner and Pierson.

"Aiello ?

"What ?

"Its now or Never. We can't do this without you.

Aiello thought about it for a brief second before finally deciding.

"Fuck it. Let's go save our boys.

"Alright. Daniels said tossing him a weapon. Let's move.

5 mins later...

"Okay, Zuss and I will check this side. Aiello you and Stiles check the other.

"What's the rally point ?

"There isn't one. We don't stop until we find em.

"Copy that. Let's go College.

"I wish you'd stop saying that. Stiles said following close behind.

"Alright. Let's go.

"Throwing smoke !!

"GO GO GO !! Keep firing.

"Got him. Zussman said taking cover.

"Be careful. There could be more of em.

"Holy shit.

"What ?

"You hear that ?

They both went silent as they heard Pierson talking.

"I'm not telling you shit !!

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOUR LITTLE FRIEND !! The German shouted while raising his rifle. Where are the rest of your colleagues ? Tell us and you can live.

"Fuck you !! Pierson yelled as the German punched him.

"Fine. Do as you wish. He said walking around. But I'm sure your little friend here will won't mind. He says shooting Turner in the leg.

"URGH !!

"STUPID FUCKING KRAUT !!

"Keep that fucking mouth shut or I'll shoot out his other leg. The German said walking around. Now, I'm going to ask you again.

"Aiello ? Get ready.

"Ready when you are.

"WHERE ARE YOUR COLLEAGUES ?

"Behind you. Pierson smirked as Aiello and Daniels took them both down. Jesus, What the Fuck took you guys so long ?

"Sorry Sir. We were hold up by..

"Don't care. Pierson said cutting him off. Help Turner.

"Yes Sir.

"I'm alright. Turner said standing up. The son of a bitch shot me. Come on. We gotta get moving.

"Sir, I don't think your in any position to walk. The krauts are everywhere.

"Why don't you worry about your own problems. Pierson said butting in. Turner's fine. Aiello ?

"Yes Sergeant ?

"You and Stiles help him.

"Yes Sir.

"Move out. Pierson said eyeballing them.

"For the record. I don't think Sergeant Pierson likes you very much.

"Thanks. Daniels said smirking.

"Don't worry about it. Zussman said smiling. He doesn't like me neither.

"No shit. Let's just keep moving towards that rally point.

"Sure. After you.


	2. Hit em where it hurts !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on Normandy, the 1st platoon travels towards the Rhine. But first things first. Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No mission to difficult ! No sacrifice to great ! Duty first ! ~ Joesph Turner.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Usually when I write these stories I like to listen to music. But thanks for the Kudos and Views. :)

After Turner's recovery, we were headed towards Paris. Sergeant Pierson was still on our asses and so were the German's. Honestly we didn't know who we were up against. Either way, we were in for a fight.

"Set up around the perimeter. Davis said walking around. I want those road blocks secured. 

"Yes Sir.

"Sergeant Pierson ?

"Sir ?

"I need to speak with you in private. The rest of you get back to work.

"Where's Turner ? 

"Sleeping. Daniels said laughing. The pills that the Medic had given em had knocked him out.

"Lucky bastard.

"Hey ? Aiello said walking up. You guys want some chow ? It's the Chef's favorite.

"Nah. I think I'll pass.

"I'll take some. Zussman said taking off. Later Daniel's.

"Later.

From that moment on i thought about everything that my brother Paul had taught me. Don't hesitate when firing your weapon, Always keep pushing forward, and make sure your enemy doesn't see you. Those were the three things that he had taught me. But now that he was gone, it was up to me to pick up the pieces. I honestly couldn't wait to go home. To be honest, I missed Hazel.

"Daniel's ?

"Lieutenant ?

"How you holding up ?

"I'm fine. What about yourself ?

"Eh. It could've been worse. Turner said sitting down. Where's the others ?

"Eating chow. Daniels smiled. Chefs favorite.

"Right. Where's Sergeant Pierson ?

"He's with Corporal Davis. They were headed towards the armory.

"Okay. Make sure the men have everything in gear. We'll be moving out soon.

"What happened in Normandy Sir ?

"What ?

"I mean what happened when..

"I know what you meant. Turner said scratching his head. We were captured. The krauts were waiting for us on the other side. Pierson and I were thinking about shooting our way out but it was to risky. There were to many of them. To many to fight. There was no other way around.

"I'm just glad you guys made it out alive.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. Turner smiled.

"Sir ?

"Aiello and Stiles told me what happened. I'm proud of you Daniel's. Pierson might not see it but I do. Maybe one day you'll become a Sergeant.

"I hope so.

"You just gotta keep the faith Private.

"Sir ? Daniels said stopping Turner. I don't think Sergeant Pierson likes me very much.

"Don't worry about him. I have a feeling that he won't be around for to long.

"Sure thing. Daniel's said watching the lieutenant leave.

If it's one thing for certain. Daniel's would want his son to be just like Turner. The man was made of steel. He was very smart and heart-warming. Caring as most would say. He'd do anything for his squad. If something were to happen to him he'd never forget Turner's loyalty towards his men. He was a angel in disguise saving them from Sergeant Pierson. The two men would often bump heads but at the end of the day they both knew where they stand. Pierson was just a wild pit bull waiting to be let loose. Only thing is, we were the targets.

"Sir ?

"Have a seat Sergeant.

"What's this about ?

"It's about following orders. Davis said walking around the table. I need to know if you willing to continue on mission without getting your men killed.

"Yes Sir. Pierson said shifting uncomfortably. I have no problem with leading my men into battle. I'll get them back in one piec..

"Good. Davis said cutting him off. We've lost to many men as it is. I'm counting on you to make sure we don't lose anymore.

"Yes Sir.

"I know what happened in kasserine. To many lives have been taken. Your men, Turner's men, and even Perez men. As an Army, it is our job to make sure things are done properly so that our men can all go home safe and sound. Without any rules they'll be a lost cost. Which is why were still standing. Davis said eyeballing him. So don't make me regret letting you back into the platoon. One more Fuck up and your gone.

"Yes Sir.

"General. Turner said walking in.

"Lieutenant.

"I must say I'm shook.

"That's because you weren't invited.

"Now we're talking.

"Don't get cocky lieutenant. You shouldn't be up here anyways. If anything you should be resting.

"With all due respect Sir I can't. Turner said sitting down. Not without a War going on.

"Right. Davis said not amused. Just get your men ready to move out. We'll talk about this later.

"Yes Sir.

"Wait. Can you at least fill me in on the details ?

"No. Your main priority is making sure that leg is healed up by tomorrow morning. Davis said walking away. See you gents in the morning.

"So what's that about ?

"Nothing. Pierson said leaving. Just orders.

"Why don't you just tell me what you know Pierson ? What are you hiding ?

"I'm not hiding anything. I just...

"What ? You just can't comprehend ?

"What the Fuck do you know about comprehending ? You saw what happened out there. Quit acting like your so Goddamn perfect !!

"I'm not. Turner said standing up. But we both know why Davis wanted to talk to you. It's been going on for awhile now. Ever since the War even started. You wanna tell me what's going on Sergeant ?

"What do you want from me Joseph ?

"I don't know. Honesty, Trust, Loyalty , hell maybe even some respect. That's a start.

"Yeah ? Pierson said walking up. That don't mean shit to me if you get yourself killed. We both know that.

"How long have we've known each other Pierson ? How long have we've served together since you pulled that little stunt in kasserine ?

"Don't you dare bring that shit up.

"Six years. Turner said keeping his calm. Don't you think that means anything ? You don't deserve to be pissed. Since when did you forget ?

"I HAVEN'T !!

"Sure you have. You could've gotten us both killed. And all you had to do was listen to my orders.

"WHAT ORDERS ? Pierson said losing his temper. We were all out of options. What other choices did we have ?

"We could've waited for reinforcements.

"Aw come on Joseph. Pierson said shaking his head. We both knew no one was coming. We were trapped. The only reason why we survived was because of Daniel's and the squad.

"Yeah. Turner said circling around the table. I guess you're right. Daniel's is the reason why we survived. But since you've been treating him so differently lately. I'm not even sure why he decided to come back.

"Keep on pressuring me. Pierson said eyeballing him. Go on. I swear to god I'll have Davis transfer me the fuck out of here.

"Yeah well, Good luck with that. Turner said watching Pierson leave.

"Sir ? Is everything alright ?

"Yeah. Turner said scratching his chin. We're good. Go get geared up. We'll be moving out soon.

"Yes Sir. They said taking off.

"Daniel's ?

"Sir ?

"Keep an eye on Pierson for me. With how things went, I don't trust him being alone.

"Sure.

"Just don't make it obvious. Otherwise, you're in for a shit show.

"Roger that.


	3. Plotting and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st platoon meets up with Crowley and Rousseau in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thanks for all the positive feedback. Your comments and great ideas are what keeps me going. :)

We arrived in Paris a few days prior to Corporal Davis orders. Turner and Pierson still weren't talking to each other which only made matters worse. Every since then Turner's asked me to keep an eye on him. I'm just not sure if that's my thing. ( Babysitting ) as Aiello would say.

"Nice to see you again lieutenant.

"Major. Turner said shaking Crowley's hand. We have alot to cover before heading out.

"First things first. We'll need to track down the train before it reaches the launch site. Once that's done we can begin our final attack on Paris.

"What's our odds ?

"50/50. Crowley said smirking. But once we reach the station we'll have a better chance of retaking the city.

"Woah Woah Woah. Pierson said stepping in. So once we take down the train carrying the explosives. We have to retake the city ?

"Yes. It's not exactly what I had in mind. But yes.

"Really ? So what the fuck do we get out of it ?

"Pierson.

"It's okay lieutenant.

"With all due respect Major. Our orders were to stop the train. Not retake Paris.

"It goes like this. Crowley said smirking. If you help me then I'll help you. Besides, last time I checked Corporal Davis had wanted us to work together. It's not like I'm asking you for much.

"So.

"So. We need your help.

"Fine, but what happens after this ?

"Then your mission is complete and I won't ask you for any more favors.

"Alright. Pierson said walking away. In that case,this mission should be a piece of cake.

"What's his problem ?

"Don't worry about it. Turner said reloading his weapon. Right now we have bigger problems and Pierson's not one of em.

"In that case. Let's just hope that this mission goes to plan.

"Roger that.

"We leave at dawn.

"Aiello and Zussman your with me. Stiles your with Pierson. Daniel's your with Crowley and Vivian.

"Yes Sir.

"We'll do this quietly. Crowley said taking cover. Let's go.

"Right behind Ya.

"There. Vivian said scanning the building. We can use the court yard to get towards the main gates.

"Daniel's you go. We'll cover you from the ridge.

"Copy that. Daniels said taking cover.

"Where's the others ?

"I don't know. The German said walking around. Just keep your eyes open.

"Sleep dreams. Daniels said making his way through the building.

"Shit !! Vivian shouted. We've been spotted.

"Take cover !!

"Daniel's ?

"Turner ?

"Here private. Turner said tossing him a mag. Take some ammo.

"Thanks Sir.

"Crowley, We gotta keep pushing !!

"Right. Everyone push up the hill.

"I'm taking fire.

"I've got you. Daniel's said throwing a grenade. Let's Go !!

"Stop that train !!!

"Everyone in the vehicles. Now !!

"You wanna drive ?

"No. Zussman said reloading his weapon. I think I'm gonna puke.

"Hang in there buddy. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

"Great. Zussman said not surprised. Just keep the wheel steady.

"Roger that. Daniel's said taking off.

"Shit !! What the hell was that ?

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me where the trains headed.

"Go right !!! Go right!!

"Fuck !!

"Dammit !!! I should've drove.

"Now's your chance.

"Watch it !! Zussman said turning the wheel.

"Hang on.

"I can't we gotta jump !!

"Ok. Daniels said jumping. Now Zuss.

They both jumped as they watched the train crash.

"Shit. That's one for the books.

"Yeah, hopefully Stiles had his camera.

"No shit. Maybe Pierson can even stay off asses for about ten fucking seconds.

"That'll be the day.

"Woah Woah Woah !! Who the fuck are you ?

"A friend. Rousseau said killing the German. Follow me, I'll take you back to your platoon.

"Do we have a choice ?

"Not unless you wanna die. Now hurry. She said taking off. 

"Fine. Zussman said standing up. Lead the way.

Once they reached the rally point. Daniels and Zussman were pretty sure that Turner and Pierson would chew them out for this later. Well... Pierson at least.

"Gentlemen. Turner said patting them on the back. Glad you guys made it.

"Yeah thanks to you we now have the whole damn base alerted. Pierson said walking up. The Krauts are gonna be closing in this position so we have to go.

"Alright. Let's go !!

"Where to now Major ?

"To Paris. He smiled.


	4. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st platoon finally arrives in Paris with Crowley and Rousseau. They both dress up as Nazi officers to take down Heinrich (The German) and hopefully take back their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Success is not final, failure is not fatal.. It is the courage to continue that counts.
> 
> ~ Winston Churchill.

Finally we arrived in Paris. So far away from home I was beginning to lose hope. Thankfully.. I had my brother Paul watching over us.

"So what's the plan ?

"Once we reach the Garrison myself and Rousseau will pose as Nazi officer's. Crowley said pointing towards the map. After receiving the explosives from our contact, Rousseau will blow the back gates so that you'll have full access to the main building.

"Sounds like a plan. But what happens if shit goes sideways ?

"You let us worry about that.

"This way gentlemen. Rousseau said taking off towards the back. The Garrison is run by an SS-Und Polizeifuhrer named Heinrich. When he couldn't find me he came for my parents, then my husband. And finally my son. Tonight everything we fought for and lost will mean something. Tonight we take back our city.

"It's our only hope. Crowley said stepping in. But after this, you'll never hear from us again.

"We're counting on you.

"Don't worry about it. Turner said patting him on the back. We've got you.

Rousseau and Crowley both just smiled as Turner walked away.

"Let's move out.

"Are you ready for this ?

"No. Daniels said reloading his weapon. But then again I'm never ready.

"Roger that. Zussman said taking off.

We've came to far to give up. Now was our only chance to prove our loyalty. After all, we did owe it to them for saving our asses back in Berlin.

"Alright. Turner said scanning the streets. Crowley and Rousseau are in position. Once the explosives are in place that's when we'll attack.

"Look at how their treating the civilians.

"That's nothing new. Stiles said getting annoyed. They've been doing that for over a dozen years now.

"Which is why they've got one helluva surprise comin.

"Stiles, use the binoculars to scan the road. Watch for any stranglers.

"Copy that.

"Aiello ? You and Zussman stick with me until we reach the building.

"Yes Sir.

"Daniel's, you and Pierson stay here to provide overwatch. We'll be on the other side just in case anything pops off.

"Roger that. Daniel's said reloading his weapon.

When Turner took off with squad it was just Daniel's and Sergeant Pierson. They waited until Crowley and Rousseau were in position to blow the back gates. Pierson's eyes were focused on the streets the entire time but at the same time he'd looked like a time bomb waiting to explode. It looked scary.

"Daniel's ?

"Yes Sergeant ?

"You don't have to babysit me the entire time.

"Sir ?

"You heard what I said goddammit. Pierson said eyeballing him. I know what Turner said.

"But Sergeant he didn't..

"Shut up. Pierson said turning away. I don't care. Just do what I ask and keep your eyes on the road.

"Yes Sir.

10 mins later..

"I'm not seeing any movement.

"I think their running a little late. Daniel's said scanning the building. We should go for it Sergeant.

"No. Pierson said aiming down his sights. We're gonna wait for the signal.

"Copy that.

"There's our signal. Turner said breaking cover. Let's go !!

"Keep moving towards the Garrison !!

"Fuck !! Zussman said taking cover. There's to many of them.

"Flank their positions !!

"Copy. I'm going left.

"Roger, I'm going right.

"Regroup on me. Turner said meeting up Crowley. Major ?

"Lieutenant !! We need to storm that building. Follow me. Rousseau ? Get a smoke in there.

"On it.

"Here. Crowley said handing Daniels a shotgun. Clear out the first floor. Once your all done, head upstairs and provide sniper support.

"Okay, Daniels said reloading his weapon. You Ready ?

"Ready when you are.

"Go !! Go !! Go !!

After storming the building and killing off any krauts that were left. We finally regained power over Paris. It was like watching fireworks out in the middle of nowhere.

"We did it. Rousseau said hugging Crowley. The forces are entering the city.

"Looks like we might get that champagne and caviar after all. Pierson said looking towards the sky.

"Oh give it rest Pierson. We still have a ways to go.

"What's that ?

"City of lights. Vivian said walking up. Finally, something to celebrate. Eh Crowley ?

"There's no turning back. France has reclaimed Paris.

"Yeah, but the War isn't exactly over.

"Ah come on Pierson. Let them have this.

"Eh. Pierson said walking away. That's what Turners for.


	5. Fighting the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st platoon meets up with Perez to take over the hotel in Aachen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The only thing more dangerous than the enemy is Pride.~ Sergeant Pierson.

We're in Aachen and it's cold as shit. The Krauts are fighting like hell but that never fails. On the other hand, Sergeant Pierson and Turner are growing colder towards each other everyday as we storm the city. At this point, I'm not even sure who's in charge. I guess we'll just have to find out.

"If I tell you to do Something. It is the goddamn mission !!

"Hey !! pick up the pace. Pierson said getting angry. We hit the CP theater before night falls.

"I wonder what they're talking about.

"Does it really matter ? 

"No, but I'm dying to know.

"Yeah, It doesn't matter. Aiello said picking up the crate. Do me a favor and help me with this will Ya ?

"Sure.

"Hey Daniels ? 

"Yeah ?

"You've got some mail.

"I thought I told you not to go through my things ?

"Blah blah, just shut up and open the sugar Report.

"Am i the only one that thinks its from the mistress back at home ?

"Here let me see. Stiles said snatching the letter.

"Hey, Give it back.

"Well would you look at that. Stiles said smiling. It says Daniels not Red. So what does that tell Ya ?

"It tells me that you guys are a bunch of fucking idiots. Daniels said snatching the letter. Aiello, don't ever touch my fucking mail again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.

"Hey, i know your mad man but I hate to break it to ya. Stiles smirked. But I think Hazel's breaking up with you.

"Yeah Totally. They smirked.

Daniels just rolled his eyes.

"She's not breaking up with me. If anything she's probably worried.

"Right. Aiello said stepping in. And how do you know that ?

"Yeah man. When's the last time you wrote her ?

"Or when's the last time you said that you loved her ? Stiles said singing as Aiello slapped him. OW !! What the fuck was that for ?

"For being a dumb ass.

"Yeah. Zussman said slapping him again. And that's for being a smart ass.

"Ow !! Quit it !! Stiles said rubbing his neck. I'm telling Sergeant Pierson that you guys are being mean to me.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Don't be such a cry baby Stiles.

"Fuck off.

"Quit screwing around !! Turner said walking up. We hit the state theater at 0730 tomorrow.

"Yes Sir. Aiello said walking away. Jesus.

"Amen to that brother.

"Shit. Zussman said sucking his teeth. Everybody has their limits. Everybody.

"No shit. Let's just get back to work.

"Copy that.

The entire time that we were deployed in Aachen. I was stuck on the sugar report that Hazel had sent me. I didn't have any time to open it because Turner and Pierson were both breathing down our necks like angry bosses. It made me think that they were finally gaining up on us. But who knows. Hazel, I just wanted to know if it's true or not. I need to know that you still love. Now's not the time for breaking up. I really need you for a support system. Help guide me through this battle and I promise you that I'll make it home to you. You're all that I have. Please don't bail on me now.

"Alright. Let's go !! Turner said taking off. Daniels get over here asap !!

"Coming Sir !!

"Here. Zussman said tossing him a Med-kit. I've got you.

"Thanks bud.

"Lieutenant, what's the plan ?

"There is no plan goddammit. Pierson said getting angry. The Krauts are coming in from every position.

"But Sarge. We have to figure out something. We can't just stay here !!

"Turner !! Zussman said shouting. What do we do ?

"Everybody just pipe down and give me a minute to think goddammit !!

"Sir we don't have time to think !!

"Alright !! Daniels ?

"Yes Sir ?

"Get to the field phone with Aiello and Pierson. Stiles ? you and Zussman stick with me until they get there. We'll hold them off. Now go !!

"Yes Sir.

"Get to the field phone !!

"Daniels, let me see it. Pierson said snatching the phone.

"Perez !! We need help. We're at the fucking theater and we're surrounded by Krauts. What's your ETA ? Over.

"We're five minutes out but it might take longer. Perez said blowing up a building. We're still holding our position over here. Over.

"Alright. Just hurry up and get your asses over here.

"Copy that.

"How long ?

"Five minutes.

"Alright. We're gonna hold this position until Perez gets here. Everybody spread out and keep your heads down. Watch for any flanking positions.

"Copy that.

After viciously attacking the Krauts for about five to ten minutes Perez finally shows up.

"Perez ?? Where's the other tanks ?

"Their coming in from the North. They'll be here any minute.

"What about Rabson ?

"He's gone Sir.

"Shit. Turner said killing the Soldier. Everyone rally up on me.

"Sir, what about our air support ?

"First things first. We need to get towards that hotel. Perez, you stay here and secure the area. Make sure no one else passes through here.

"Copy that.

"Sir, with all due respect. It's kinda irritating that we don't have any armor or air support.

"Don't worry about it. Turner said taking cover. Perez has to stay here and secure the area. We'll find another route towards the hotel.

"Alright. Pierson said walking up. You heard the man. Let's move out !!

10minutes later...

"Check the rooftops. We don't want any surprises.

"Sir, you might wanna take a look at this.

"What is it ?

"Ugh. It fucking stinks. Aiello said covering his nose.

"Yeah. That's how it smells after awhile.

"No shit college.

"Ssh. Pierson said going through the door. You guys hear that ?

"Yeah. Fucking Krauts are inbound.

"Sir, we have to get going. Daniels said rushing towards the door. What happens if they end up bombing this entire building ?

"They won't. Turner said whispering. That's why we have to keep moving.

"Everybody up the stairs but move quietly. There could be more of them.

"Watch your step. Pierson said going first. The Floor's weak so keep your eyes open.

We kept walking until we were out of the Germans eyesight. That's when Sergeant Pierson finally came up with an idea.

"Lieutenant, you see that flamethrower ?

"Yeah, I see it. What do you have in mind ?

"I plan on taking that son of a bitch out. Pierson said eyeballing him. Daniel's ?

"Yes Sergeant.

"Get eyes on that scope. You're our lookout.

"Careful Pierson. Turner said getting annoyed. You don't wanna fuck up the entire plan for your own selfish needs.

"Don't start.

"All I'm saying is. Don't forgot who's in charge.

"Right. Pierson said avoiding Turner's comment. As I was saying, Aiello you stick with me. Stiles you stick with Turner, And Zussman you stick with Daniel's. Once the flamethrowers down we'll storm the building. We've only got one shot at this.

"Oh good. Turner said smirking. Let's see how this goes.

"Give me a break Joseph.

"I don't think so Sergeant. Turner said walking past him. Let's go !!

"Yes Sir.

Pierson just stared at the back of Turner's head as he and the squad walked out. He honestly couldn't stand the fact that Turner was in charge but no matter what...he still had respect for the man. Therefore, he still had to follow his orders. Even if Turner had the upper hand.

"Shit. Zussman said scratching his head. I think Turner's having waay to much fun with Pierson.

"No shit. I honestly thought that Pierson and Turner would be fighting right about now.

"Nah. They're just nickpickin at each other.

"Nickpickin ?

"It's something that babies would do.

"You've got that right. Daniel's said chuckling.

"CONTACT !!!

"SHIT !!

To be continued...


End file.
